ABSTRACT ? DEVELOPMENTAL FUNDS The mission of the Tisch Cancer Institute is to advance the field of cancer research, treatment and prevention and to facilitate the availability of these advancements to our communities so as to extend and improve the lives of cancer patients and their families. In order to achieve this mission, the TCI strategic plan includes specific objectives and goals that guide the use of Development Funds. In order to facilitate inter-programmatic and translational research in the TCI, senior leadership made a commitment to support pilot projects that bring together laboratory, clinical and population science investigators. As such, priority is given to research teams that represent transdisciplinary and inter- programmatic collaborations. Similarly, the TCI Director and senior leadership felt strongly that additional funds should be identified to help nurture and develop promising young cancer investigators. This strategic goal led to the establishment of Young Cancer Scientists Awards. TCI Developmental Funds are also used to initiate and grow research facilities that are seen as critical for promoting the progress of TCI research programs. Over the past 3 years, the TCI has allocated funds for the development of both a Human Immune Monitoring Center (HIMC) and a Hematological Malignancies Tissue Bank (HMTB), services that the TCI External Advisory Board had highly recommended during their 2010 and 2011 site visits. Furthermore, because enhancing access to solid tumor specimens is seen as a top priority by program leaders, internal strategic committees and the EAB, the TCI has provided funds to support the expansion of the Biorepository and Pathology Services. Most recently, the TCI has initiated the development of a Vaccine and Cell Therapy Facility, which represents another critical service for research in cancer immunotherapies and will function synergistically with the Human Immune Monitoring Center.